


Every morning with you, I wake up just dreaming

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning. Patrick's definitely going to be late for rehearsal.





	Every morning with you, I wake up just dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of something else i'm working on but it really makes no sense in that piece so I figured i'd just post it separately. idk what i'm doing anymore but whatever enjoy
> 
> there's literally no plot but it takes place sometime before "the hike" while cabaret is happening
> 
> also yes the title is another crj lyric and what about it

It was a Sunday morning and they were both in bed, blissfully enjoying a quiet morning off from opening the store. After going through his usual morning routine, Patrick had crawled back into bed and fallen back to sleep, which was rare, but between work and  _ Cabaret _ rehearsals, he had really started to feel the exhaustion setting in. He woke up again feeling a touch more refreshed, this time peeking over to the other side of the bed and seeing David awake and scrolling through his phone. 

“Morning,” he half whispered while he stretched the sleep away. As he did so, his hand reached over and landed in David’s hair, his fingers lazily sweeping it away from his forehead. 

“Hey,” David replied, catching his hand and pulling it down to press a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist. “Feeling better?”

“Mmm,” Patrick simply hummed, sinking deeper into the mattress and pillows as he turned and settled on his side to look at his boyfriend. The haze of sleep was still a subtle current radiating throughout his body, but with the warmth of David’s body next to his and his kind, inviting eyes watching him as he woke up, he knew he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life. 

“What are you doing today?” he asked. 

“You’re looking at it,” David said, gesturing to the bed. 

Patrick smiled and nodded. “Good. You gonna hang here?”

David put down his phone and reached for Patrick’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “Maybe.” He slid closer, guiding Patrick’s hand to the small of his back and rolling on top of him. Patrick readily accepted his kiss and sighed when David pulled away. He smiled against his jaw and said, “Can I convince you to stay, too?”

Patrick groaned. “I have rehearsal all day.” 

David kissed his neck, his fists balling up the sheets beside Patrick’s head as his lips and tongue hotly moved down to his collarbone. “Not ‘till noon,” David mumbled, taking the opportunity to let his teeth graze Patrick’s skin, beginning work on an easily hideable bruise. 

“Very true.”

He closed his eyes and let his body sink further into the mattress, his insides immediately feeling heavy and warm and content. There wasn’t any rush or desperation, just pure bliss. There was a fleeting moment when Patrick thought he might still be asleep, in a beautiful dream, but his boyfriend’s weight on top of him and his shallow, quiet breaths reminded him that this was indeed his reality now.

His body was thrumming and his heart began to beat faster, and they were still just kissing. He was positively addicted to how intimately David’s touch affected him. When David returned to his lips, the kiss was deep and slow and passionate, and Patrick was suddenly very, very awake. He reached up to lock his arms around David’s neck, encouraging him to sink even further into the kiss, their bodies fitting together perfectly. He let a sharp breath out through his nose and a whine from the back of his throat when David slipped his tongue into his mouth. He chased it eagerly, the sensation shooting directly down to the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help himself, responding to a sexy groan that radiated through David’s chest by capturing his bottom lip between his own, sucking slightly before letting his teeth and tongue graze it as he let go. David swore in a hushed, wrecked tone before diving back in, his kisses becoming less coordinated and his breath getting more ragged.

Patrick fit his hand at David’s jaw, guiding him to pull back just enough to slip his thumb into David’s mouth. Without needing any explanation, David sucked it thoroughly before returning to the spot on Patrick’s collarbone where he could already start to feel the sting of delicious pain. He easily slipped his hand underneath David’s t-shirt and reached up to let his thumb rub against his nipple, earning another groan from David and one last bite before he reached back up for a heated kiss. 

With their hips aligned just so, they rocked against each other for a while, the easy, building pressure filling Patrick with waves of pleasure. When he eventually needed more, David somehow read his mind and reached between them, palming Patrick over his briefs. Patrick pulled away from their kiss to allow a moan to escape his lips, his head falling back onto the pillow as he gave in to David’s touch. 

David pushed Patrick’s t-shirt up so he could attach his mouth to one of his nipples, teasing it with his lips and tongue. Patrick’s hands found purchase on the small of David’s back, pressing against the hot skin to guide David’s hips to grind against his thigh. As much as he loved being pressed against his boyfriend all hot and bothered, he still needed more. 

“David,” he breathed, dropping his hands down to his ass and kneading shamelessly. “Can I -”

“Shh,” David insisted. “Let me take care of you.” 

Patrick nodded as David pressed kisses down his chest. When he reached the waistband of Patrick’s briefs, David took the elastic between his teeth and carefully pulled it down passed his hips. Patrick watched and huffed a laugh, equal parts turned on and amused; that quickly turned into a sigh of pleasure when David ran his tongue from base to tip before fully taking Patrick in his mouth. He struggled to decide between watching David blow him, or letting himself lay back and just  _ feel _ . Eventually, his body made up his mind, the wet heat of David’s mouth around him demanding him to surrender. 

One of his hands reached back to clutch a bar from the headboard, and the other tangled in David’s hair. He did his best not to completely lose control of his hips that were ever so slightly thrusting up to meet David’s mouth. They found an easy rhythm, David taking control and Patrick gladly giving it to him. The way David used his mouth was positively heavenly. From the beginning of their relationship, Patrick decided that rather than feeling insecure or jealous of all of the partners David had been with in his life, he was going to enjoy reaping the benefits of being with someone who had had so much experience. Plus, it meant David had plenty to teach him. He certainly had no complaints about that. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Patrick whined when David’s began to use his hand as well. He closed his eyes and said, “Just like that, baby.  _ Fuck _ .”

It wasn’t until he and David started having sex that Patrick realized how vocal he could be in bed. It was never like that with Rachel, for obvious reasons. With David, he felt so much more comfortable to let his guard down, and apparently what came along with that were a lot of words in the heat of the moment that would have likely made Patrick blush in any other situation. But he loved feeling safe enough to express that with David. And he especially loved learning the different ways David would respond to certain things he said. Patrick still vividly remembered calling David “baby” in bed for the first time; it was a surprising discovery that had since become more popular in those quiet, private moments. 

Well, maybe not so quiet. 

David’s hand eventually started on its own path, traveling down to the inside of Patrick’s thigh, pausing to tease there for a moment before continuing down lower, slipping a finger underneath Patrick and pressing against his entrance. 

Patrick let out a sharp, sudden gasp, gripping hard at David’s shoulder and arching his back. 

“Oh,  _ shit _ ,” he exclaimed, possibly a little too loudly. But he didn’t really care. David was so close to taking him over the edge, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions at that moment. 

David’s finger didn’t press inside, but rubbed against him in the most perfect way. Patrick bent one of his knees to allow him easier access and eventually, everything happening below his waist became too much to handle. He gave a warning tug to David’s hair, but he just kept working him while he came, swallowing him down while his body went through a mind-blowing release. After Patrick finished, he felt David’s lips pull away, moving to pepper sweet kisses to his stomach while he waited for Patrick’s post-orgasm haze to clear. 

With a hand on his bicep, Patrick pulled David back up so he could kiss him properly, the hot rush of the moment dissipating beneath his skin and melting into a pleasant caress. 

“Fuck,” he eventually breathed. He dropped another kiss to David’s forehead. “That was some of your best work, David.”

And because he loved to be a little bit of an asshole, he lifted his hand with his palm facing David while he continued to catch his breath. 

Unsurprisingly, David just rolled his eyes. “I’m not high fiving you, Patrick.”

Patrick reached down with his other hand to touch David over his briefs and gave him a teasing smile. “Then I guess you can take care of this yourself, huh?” he said, pulling his hand away and resting it behind his head. 

David twisted his face into an annoyed smirk and shook his head, but Patrick saw the dimples on his cheeks giving away the hint of a smile. 

Patrick smiled triumphantly when David reached up to slap his hand, even though he used the moment to grab hold of his hand, roll them over, and pull Patrick on top of him. 

David smiled against his lips and said, “I can’t believe I’m dating such a jock,” before pulling him in for another kiss. 

Patrick was definitely going to be late for rehearsal. 

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr at jessx2231


End file.
